DBZ: Goku’s Awakening
by doublee1993
Summary: After arriving at King Kai’s planet to train for the upcoming Saiyan Invasion, Goku seems different. He claims to know the future and begs King Kai to train him hard. An SI of sorts. AU, OOCish cast. Review for a response to a question.


**_The following is a fan based creation. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. _This is going to my first attempt to change the official canon. When Goku first trained with King Kai, ****he wasted so much time and never asked for more techniques and training. King Kai even references it during the Cell saga. So in this AU, Goku will be training under King Kai a lot more. If you haven't read DBZ RPG Rebirth, please do so. This story's endgame will be heavily influenced by it. Also, look out for some OOC behavior. Maybe some references too. **'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. _Hi _ Narration. Author's note at the bottom, if applicable.

DBZGA CH1:The Awakening of Goku! 

_On this episode, we join our hero making his way to King Kai. After a long journey, he is within sight of the end of Snake Way. There are questions on everyone's mind. Will King Kai train Goku? Who are the two mysterious Saiyans coming to Earth? Where's the restroom? All these questions answered...soon. At least I hope so. I haven't whizzed since King Piccolo._

'It's been a long run, but I can finally see the end! Man, I hope they have some food at King Kai's place. I'm starving!' *GRUMBLE* 'Lookout food, here I come!'

Goku sped up, running the tail end of Snake Way, as fast as he could. Visions of ham and fish filling his mind, he came over the crest of the last hill. Stopping at the tail, he scratched his head, looking around for some sign of King Kai.

'Maybe he's on that small planet over there. It sure looks like someone lives there.'

Gathering himself up, he leaps and rushes to the small planet with a circular house on it. Getting into the gravitational pull, it yanks him closer even faster.

"WHOOOOOO-UFFF! Ugh, I'm heavy, feels like back when I was training with Krillin at Roshi's. ANYONE HERE? MY NAME'S GOKU! CAN YOU SPARE SOME FOOD, I'M STARVING!"

"Are you here to fix my car?" asked a blue fish looking person. He was wearing red robes with a stylized kanji on a black outer shirt. Next to him was a monkey and a large grasshopper.

"Are you King Kai? Yemma sent me for training."

"Heh, No the monkey is," said the fishman snickering. The grasshopper looked confused but before it could say anything, the fishman shushed it. The monkey just scratched his head.

"Hello King Kai! My name is Goku! Can you train me please? I'll get all the bananas you want, hmm? What do you say?"

"HAHAHAHA!" The fishman was laughing rolling on the ground while the monkey was clapping and hopping. The grasshopper was facepalming and groaning.

"What? Does he not like bananas?" asked Goku.

"His name is on his shirt for Kai's sake!" The grasshopper shouted.

"But he's not wearing a shirt," said Goku, confused.

**"BWHAHAHAHA!" **The fishman was laughing even harder now and slapping the ground. The grasshopper threw up it's hands and flew away. Goku just cocked his head to the side, still confused. Eventually, the fishman stopped laughing.

"You're the funniest person to come here in quite awhile. I can see your training will be a, heh, experience. Tell you what, how about I make you my apprentice and unlock your potential, then we'll go from there."

"Ok, so you're King Kai?" asked a now very confused Goku.

"Ha, yes, Goku. The monkey is named Bubbles. I'm the real King Kai. Now, close your eyes and focus on your Ki. This should be a nice power booster for you. Try not to move too much though. If I'm not careful, I could change more than just your Ki. Plus, if you don't stay focused, this technique will have adverse effects. Especially since you're dead," explained King Kai.

"What kinda effects King Kai?" asked Goku as he closed his eyes and began to focus.

"Well, it can range from a killer headache to ejecting your spirit from your body. Since you're dead, technically speaking, you shouldn't have a body. But since you're a good person and you were chosen for training, you got a body. Now, if you're ejected, some other spirit could take up your body."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, it hasn't happened to anyone in millennia. Now, calm down and focus," said King Kai, closing his eyes and placing his hand on Goku's chest.

Goku, making his decision to trust King Kai, did as he was told. A stiff breeze erupted from King Kai as he began the technique. All seemed to be going well as Goku's Ki was rising at a consistent level. Of course, that's when things go wrong.

Not knowing the situation, the grasshopper snuck up behind Goku with a wooden mallet. 'This should teach him to be smarter about his surroundings.' He swung for the fences at the back of his head.

CRACK!

Suddenly Goku's aura flared brightly. Shining it's trademark blue color, it chaotically races around his body. Then, it strangely changes color, starting at the head. A sea green color advances down his body heading to the feet. Once his entire body has been covered, a blue Ki ball shoots out of his back heading back down Snake Way.

The grasshopper and monkey witness the strange transformation with fear and curiosity respectively. Gregory, the grasshopper, buzzed off to dispose of the mallet and hide. He knew he was in trouble if he was caught with the evidence.

Goku's aura faded back into his body as King Kai completed the technique. King Kai opened his eyes and observed Goku do the same. He was expecting awe, joy, and excitement. What he got from Goku however was puzzling. He seemed scared and confused.

"Who are you? What happened? Am I dead? Why are you blue? Where am I?" asked Goku hurriedly.

"What's the matter? The technique worked fine. Well, besides your Ki flaring. But that's a common side effect. How do you feel Goku?" replied King Kai.

"What did you say?" asked Goku. He seemed off. Like he was frozen in fear and confusion. He had a strange look in his eyes. Like he didn't believe what King Kai said.

"I said it was common side effect. Why? Is something wrong?"

"What did you call me?" said Goku.

"I said your name. Goku," said King Kai. "If this is another joke, you need to work on it."

"This is not a joke. You called me Goku. That's not my name. Besides, who would name their kid after a anime character?" replied Goku.

King Kai's eyes widened in realization. Something had went wrong. Horribly wrong.

_It looks like King Kai has found himself in a pickle. Something is clearly wrong with Goku. On the next chapter of DBZGA we'll find out the following: What happened to Goku? Why did his aura change color? Will anyone ever give Bubbles bananas? All this, next time._


End file.
